


Where’s Sterling?

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom, parentlock - Fandom
Genre: #KatsJohnlockXmas2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: For the prompt fireplace.Sterling is their son, introduced in You Think You Know Someone
Relationships: Johnlock, Parentlock - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Where’s Sterling?

It was a leisurely Sunday right before Christmas and John had slept in. He stretched, rolled over, met his husband’s back with his nose, smiled and breathed deeply.

Then opened his eyes and sat bolt upright as he looked at the clock on the bedside table. Almost noon. Almost noon and no sign of their son, Sterling, or his dog, Gilligan. John sensed trouble.

Slipping quietly out of bed so as not to alarm Sherlock, yet, he grabbed his robe and went into the kitchen. No Sterling. Not in the sitting room, the bathroom or his bedroom. Standing in the middle of the sitting room, he called loudly, “Sterling Watson-Holmes!” He heard a nearby bark but no small child. His yell had awoken his spouse however. 

Sherlock entered the kitchen looking annoyed. “What’s with the shouting?” He made his way towards the coffee pot. “And where is Sterling?”

A faint voice said, “Um, dads. Help.”

~~~~~~

”What in the world possessed you to try to climb up the chimney?” John asked as he ran bathwater for their incredibly dirty son. “And you get to give Gilligan a bath when you’re done,” he added sternly. Both dog and boy were indescribably filthy.

”It was for an experiment!” Sterling said loudly. “It’s not my fault I got stuck.”

John looked pissed. “Oh and who’s fault was it? Mrs Hudson’s?” Turning off the water, he pointed and said, “get in. Now.”

Sherlock, who was leaning against the sink, said, “what kind of experiment?”

John turned to glare at his husband, “you’re not helping!”

Waving John to silence, he motioned again to their son, now sulking in the tub. “Sterling! Quit pouting, start washing and explain what you were trying to do.”

Grabbing his favorite sponge, Sterling began, “Gilligan and I wanted to see how Santa fit down the chimney. Since I couldn’t get out on the roof, I tried to go up and got stuck. Gilligan got dirty because he was beneath me trying to help.”

”Add soap to that sponge,” John reminded him.

Sterling added soap, reluctantly, and continued, “Anyway, I tried to get out myself but couldn’t. I was just about to send Gilligan to get you when Daddy called me.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “and what did you discover? You know Santa is magical right? So your experiment proved that you couldn’t fit, not that he couldn’t.”

”Oh.”

”Continue scrubbing,” John reminded him.

Sterling suddenly remembered to wash and continued, “you can’t be mad at me! It was for science!” He exclaimed happily.

”Dear god, he is so your son.” John muttered to his spouse.


End file.
